Clara Cullen
Clara Priya Jenkins-Cullen (Born Clara Priya Cullen-Taylor) is the main character of Forever Legends. She is a direct descendant of Edward and Bella through Renesmee, William and Phoebe.Category:CullensCategory:BNC Personality and Description Clara is sweet and caring, she isnt popular in school but considers peers acquaintances with only a few close friends. Clara is told she is a lot like her ancestor and grandmother Bella both in looks and personality. Clara has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is short and slim and not very athletic. She is also told by Edward and Bella she is like Renesmee too because Clara isnt as shy as Bella. Name Clara is pronounced Clar-a (English Pronunciation like in Doctor Who) not Claire-uh (American Pronunciation) as she was named by Carlisle Cullen before she was born. Her middle name is Priya after her maternal grandmother. Clara has a double barrelled surname as it is tradition to keep the Cullen in the name after marriage. Clara uses only Taylor in school but now she has met and considers the Cullen's family it is likely that she will drop the Taylor rather than the Cullen. As of after Forever Legends, Clara goes by Clara Jenkins-Cullen or Clara Cullen. Forever Legends We first see Clara in Forever Legends. She is the main character of this story and it starts in her point of view. We see Clara in her every day life, living with her mother and sister and going to school. She meets her ancestors, The Cullens, in this story and becomes involved romantically with Axton later on. Extras In Safe Haven it is revealed that she stayed close friends with Axton and Alena through her life. She has three children with Elijah and is happily married. Relationships Madeleine Cullen-Taylor (mother) Clara is very close to her mother and describes her as her best friend, however during the early chapters of Forever Legends Clara finds out her mother has been hiding her memories with the help of the Volturi and their relationship becomes estranged. Clara becomes closer to Edward and Bella during this time as they are more supportive. Clara however does learn to trust her mother again. Sophie Cullen-Taylor (sister) Sophie is Clara's ltitle sister and Clara loves her very much. She is extremely protective over her and looks after her when her mother doesnt. She tells her stories of their family before bed and takes her out. Elijah Jenkins (childhood best friend/husband) Elijah is Clara's best friend from childhood. Elijah is in love with Clara but she isnt aware of this. They are extremely close and spend every day together. Clara is hurt when Elijah starts ignoring her after being transformed into a werewolf and spends time with Axton instead. Clara and Elijah quickly repair their relationship but Clara fails to tell him that she is now in a romantic relationship with Axton. After Elijah dies Clara realises both his love for her and hers for him. They begin a relationship when he is brought back by Anelie. She later marries Elijah and has three children. As of 2195 they currently still live in Chicago, however Elijah is now in his 60s, Clara is still physically 21. Axton Riley (ex-boyfriend/friend) Clara meets Axton on his first day at her school. He is very mysterious and she doesnt know much about him but hes starting to open up to her. He told her about his sister and parents and then that he knew her family were vampires because his aunt is one. Clara and Axton kiss on a bench in a park in Chicago and thus starting a relationship between the two. Axton is very protective of Clara and she likes him despite not knowing much about him. After the events of Forever Legends Clara finds it hard to trust Axton and realises she loves Elijah. She breaks up with Axton but gives him hope, reminding him that they'll both live forever and maybe one day theyll get their chance to be together, however they have both very much moved on with their lives. Edward Cullen (ancestral grandfather/father figure) Edward is Clara's great x5 grandfather. Clara admits to seeing him as a father and that this makes her feel guilty because her real father is dead. Edward cares very much for Clara and is often refering to her as just his granddaughter, rather than descendent or great granddaughter. Both he and Bella have become quickly attatched to both Clara and Sophie and would protect them without hesitation. They are very close and Clara calls him 'bear' as a nickname. Family Direct Family Clara has a mother, father and sister. Her father died when she was eleven and she lives with just her mom and sister. She has a lot of uncles and aunts and is close to her cousins. The Cullens (ancestors) Clara thought the Cullens were a myth until the events of Forever Legends. After meeting the Cullen's she becomes quite close to them. Especially Edward and Bella. Her mother also becomes close to Zac Cullen and they are possible love interests. Family TreeCategory:Generation 9 Clara's direct link to the Cullens. Trivia * Clara and Sophie are revealed to be immortal humans at the end of Forever Legends. They are the first in four generations to be born supernatural. * Clara's love life is similar to the stories from Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices. Clara, like Tessa falls for a human (Elijah and Will) but in turn have feelings for an immortal (Axton and Jem) and acknowledge they have two great loves. With them both being immortal they live their lives with both. However Clara and Axton will get to be together forever, both being immortal. As Jem is now human, Tessa's second love will eventually die. Appearances and Chapter POV KEY Forever Legends (EC) (Main) * Chapter 1 (POV) * Chapter 2 (POV) * Chapter 4 (POV) * Chapter 6 (POV) * Chapter 7 (POV) * Chapter 9 (POV) Category:Complete Category:Blacks Category:Volturi